1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to teaching systems and more particularly to electronic teaching systems for teaching mathematics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to employ electronic calculators in the teaching of mathematics. Much of the prior art lacks effectiveness in that it merely teaches the student how to utilize the electronic calculator but not how to perform the mathematical operations by himself in order to arrive at the solution of the problem.
Other prior art devices allow the student to calculate the result using his own mental processes and to enter his calculated solution, which is then compared with the correct solution calculated by the machine. A signal then indicates whether the answer is correct or not. Such devices do not provide information to assist the student in performing the solution and thus function best for students who have already mastered the material. Such devices perform more of a testing or review function than an instruction function. The apparatus described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,988 (Nakajima, et al.) is an example of such a device.